


My Raven

by Iwanttobeawitchlalala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Tags May Be Added, Alive James and Lily, Alpha Fenrir Greyback, BDSM, Creature Fic, Dominant Lucius Malfoy, Dominant Severus Snape, Dominant Sirius Black, Dominant Tom Riddle Jr, Dominant/Submissive Sex, Good Dark Side, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is a Fae, Original Characters - Freeform, Possessive Fenrir Greyback, Possessive Lucius Malfoy, Possessive Severus Snape, Possessive Tom Riddle, Potters are royalty, Renamed James and Lily, Spanking, Submissive Harry Potter, Submissive Remus Lupin, alliances between magical creatures, alternate universe- faeries, bad light side, dom/sub dynamics, don't post on other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttobeawitchlalala/pseuds/Iwanttobeawitchlalala
Summary: Harry is the prince of the faeries and a fae. His parents are the king and queen, both valkyries. Marvolo, Lucius, Severus and Fenrir meet harry at a meeting to propose an alliance with the Faerie Nation. They are determined to make the fae theirs. They want him desperately.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Jr./Fenrir Greyback/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

Notes: 

An valkyrie is kind of like a dominant or Alpha, while a fae is like a submissive or omega. A seelie is a faerie with lighter magical affinities, as well as having an inclination towards positive feelings, such as optimism and empathy, and they are kind hearted. An unseelie has darker tendencies when it comes to magic and is more inclined to negative emotions- slightly pessimistic, less empathetic, kind of brooding. Unseelies only show their emotions, especially happiness, joy, sadness, et cetera, around their family and loved ones. Unseelie fae are incredibly rare, 1 in a thousand. 

While 2 valkyries can mate, the pairing has to be an unseelie and a seelie, otherwise they would clash too much and things would likely end badly. 2 unseelies can mate with a fae, as can 2 seelies, but there has to be a fae there to balance them out. 2 faes can’t ever mate, because male fae can’t impregnate anyone other than a female Valkyrie and female fae can only be impregnated by a Valkyrie. The valkyries are also to balance their fae’s magic, as well as be the protector and provider for the fae and their family. 

Fae are treasured in the Nation. To harm one would get you a one way ticket to jail. They are respected and treated well. If one is abused by a mate or family member, they are removed from the situation and the abuser is sent straight to prison. To kill or try to kill one, though, would get you executed, whether it’s from hanging or beheading. It would be public and no sympathy would be felt toward the killer or his/her family. 

Fae mostly wear the bare minimum amount of clothes- such as underclothes and an oversized shirt or other things like that- except during the winter, when they wear warmer things. It is not a sexual thing, but a symbol of the fact that they are fae, also because they have sensitive skin and the rubbing of hanging cloth on their skin makes them uncomfortable. They mostly wear silk or as close to silk as they can afford- Harry is a prince, so he can afford the purest and softest silk there is- and soft fabrics that don’t itch. They aren’t sexualized by this fact, though as always there are the disrespectful perverts who can’t keep their eyes and hands to themselves. 

Fae are also allergic to silver. They can go anywhere from breaking out in rashes and sores or even feel like they’re being burned when touching the metal and it is all but banned in the Faerie Nation. No one uses it, because of the risk that a fae could accidently touch it, and if someone were to give a fae silver as a gift they would be mostly ostracized from the kingdom, as it is one of the widest known facts in the magical world. If a valkyrie gifted a fae something with silver in it, they would be put in jail, as it would be knowingly harming a fae. 

Communication orbs are small, golf ball sized crystal balls that people with magic use kind of like cell phones. They can communicate with other magicals as long as they have an orb and can choose whether they want a visual projection of the other person or to just talk. 

Jakun= James Potter, Dianth= Lily Potter, and Hadrian= Harry Potter 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

Hadrian, nicknamed Harry by his parents and friends, was the Seelie Fae Prince of the Faeries, beloved son of an Unseelie Valkyrie, King Jakun and a Seelie Valkyrie, Queen Dianth. He was beautiful, secretly wanted by many. Standing at barely 5 feet, he had a tiny, petite body, with long, thick and messy black hair, sparkling emerald eyes, the cutest button nose, and the softest looking, plump, rose colored lips.

He walked leisurely through the corridors of the Royal Palace with a book in his hand, reading. He was fully entranced with the story and wasn't watching where he was going. The guards posted every 30 meters and the servants passing by were used to seeing their prince wandering by with his head in a thick book but somehow almost never walking into anything or anyone. They all watched their prince fondly, as he was well loved by the Faery nation. He was kind to everyone, from servants and the commoners to the kings, queens and other royal guests that came to visit his parents. He was also fiercely loyal and his morals and beliefs were unshakable. 

Hadrian rounded a corner and walked straight into his father’s chest with an ‘oof’, starting to fall back. “Whoa there, Harry,” his father said with a deep chuckle. He caught his son before the smaller fae could fall, grabbing the large book before it hit the ground. King Jokun was about 6’5”, with a broad chest, dark hair that was a perpetual mess, tanned skin, and hazel eyes. He wore a pair of black dragon leather pants, a silken black shirt, and shiny black boots. He had a strong jaw and straight nose, as well. 

“Father!” Harry said with a bright smile, hugging his tall sire. “How are you?” His father had been away on business for the last month, and they hadn’t communicated except for letters and talking in the communication orbs when the king had time. “I missed you!” 

“I missed you too,” he said fondly. “I am well. I think that the trip was successful, the humans from their America are being slightly stubborn but I invented stubbornness, so I shall outlast them,” he said confidently. 

Harry giggled at his father, nuzzling his broad chest. “I have full confidence you will, my love,” a voice from behind the king said. The males separated, the king turning to look at his wife and mate. She was beautiful. She stood just under 6th feet, with a strong yet slim body, with curves that showed her femininity but also showed her strength. She had lightly tanned skin, with fire red hair. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, shining in them was strength and bravery, and as she looked at her mate and son, love. She wore a green, red and gold outfit that was a mix of a dress and armour that they both recognised as one of her formal court apparel. It marked her as the queen, but also as a Valkyrie warrior. Her hair, which was usually tied up into a braid that wrapped around her head, was in a knot at the nape of her neck, some waves loose and framing her face and her simple yet elegant crown with woven vines and gold leaves nestled in it. 

“Di,” Jokun said dark brows coming together in concern. “Is everything alright, my flower?” 

“Everything is fine, we just have a group coming to propose an alliance. I came to inform you two that they will be here in an hour, so change into your court clothes.” 

“Me too, mother?” Harry said. He was usually allowed to sit in on meetings, but this was for an alliance which meant that there might be things talked about that he wasn’t supposed to know. 

“You too, my youngling,” the queen nodded. “I think that it is time you learn the ins and outs of being a queen.” 

He smiled happily and nodded. “I’ll go get changed,” he said happily as he took his book from his father and ran off. 

The leaders of the Faeries smiled fondly after their child and then turned to each other. “It’s wonderful to see you, my love,” Dianth said with a soft smile. She crossed the small distance between them and placed her hands on her mate’s shoulders, rising the few inches to kiss him. 

“I missed you, my queen,” he murmured against her lips. 

“Hmmm,” she smiled before pulling away. “You should go get ready. I’ve told a servant to lay out your clothes for you.” 

“Thank you, love,” he said before he headed off to his chambers. 

Harry ran happily through the corridors, taking the shortcuts he knew by heart to his room. He reached his wing and door in record time and the guards outside the tall, ornate double doors bowed to him as they swung the doors to his suite open. He smiled at them, chirped out a quick thanks, and made a beeline to his closet. It was large, as he adored shopping, and as a Prince, there were many different types of outfits he needed to have. There were balls, galas, fundraisers and parties he attended, royal appearances, court sessions and meetings with allies, formal banquets, Solstice rituals, on and on. And that was just the formal attire. There were also clothes for his everyday life, gardening clothes, clothes for when he went out to the villages, visited orphanages or other charities, and calling clothes for when he went to his friends’ houses or they came to the Palace. He went to the section that was for meetings with allies and court sessions, and found a new outfit that he’d just gotten from his tailor. He smiled happily at the silk robe and started to dress.

It was a white and gold dress that wrapped around his torso and then flowed loosely down to the tops of his thighs and came off his shoulders. After it came to his upper thighs, it split into two parts, one in front and one in the back down to the middle of his calves. He went barefoot, as always, since he hated the way shoes pinched his toes. He put on the jewelry that showed he was the Prince, and finished off the look by braiding his waist long black hair. He placed his simple gold pin at the top of the braid, which he wore instead of a crown. It was woven gold with daisies leaves on it. He surveyed himself in his large mirror and smiled. He looked presentable, so he stood from the table he was sitting at and left the room to go to the throne room, where they would be meeting the possible allies. 

His parents were sitting in their thrones when he reached the room. “You look marvelous,” Dianth said, kissing his cheek as he sat into his own smaller throne, to the left of his mother. As he was settling, the court announcer came through the doors opposite. He bowed low in respect, hand over his heart as was customary. 

“Your majesties, my prince, your guests have arrived,” he said formally before stepping to the side and bowing slightly as the guards held the double doors open. A group of 10 people came into the room. At the head of the group was a tall, handsome man. He had thick, impeccably styled dark brown hair, aristocratic features, and piercing red eyes. He wore dark green robes that hugged his muscular body and brought out his eyes. He held himself with an air of power as he and the others, who all wore black robes and masks, bowed before the royal faeries. 

“You may rise,” King Rakun said with a cold, powerful voice, so different from the warm, loving way that Harry was used to his father speaking to him. “Tell us of this… alliance you have proposed,” he said. 

They did and the unmasked one stepped forward. “Your majesties, my name is Thomas Marvolo Gaunt, also known as Lord Voldemort and Lord of the Vampires,” he introduced himself. His voice was smooth and deep, cultured. “I have heard of the way the wizards have been targeting your great Kingdom, the way they have been trying to breach your borders and conquer your lands. They have been doing the same to many other Nations, restricting the movement of the… creatures as they call us.” The king and queen growled in anger at that disrespect and Harry gasped slightly, one hand flying up to his mouth in shock and horror. “There are laws being passed daily that strip the basic rights of those who live outside of the magical realms. We are currently at war, in the human world. The side that calls themselves the Light, which are responsible for the discrimination and attacks on non-human magicals, and the other side, our side, who are labelled as Dark, who fight against the crimes being commited against the innocent. We have come to propose an alliance to stop the atrocities that they have been doing.” 

“And who is this ,’we’?” Queen Dianth said, her voice cold yet laced with anger at the humans. 

“This is Lucius Malfoy, King of the Veela.” One of the masked people stepped forward, removing his mask and hood. He was beautiful in an unearthly way, with aristocratic features and long, light blonde hair, which was pulled back by a green ribbon at the nape of his neck. His ears were pointed, the only hint that he wasn’t human. He bowed to them, his eyes lingering on Harry, who gazed back steadily. 

“Fenrir Greyback, Supreme Alpha of the Great Werewolf Pack,” was next. He was huge, about 7 feet tall and muscular. He had silver hair and wolfish features even in human form. It told them that he had a good relationship with his wolf, that he was harmonizing with it. That was respectable and showed that he was a strong man, mentally as well as physically. The third man introduced was “Lord Severus Prince-Snape, Lord of the Elves and Potions Master.” He was about the height of King Jakun but slightly hunched. He had a slightly larger than normal nose but it didn’t take away from his good looks. His liong potions stained fingers, smooth pale skin, soft, shoulder length black hair and glittering black eyes completed the look. He bowed to them, offering a small smile that showed a hint of his fangs. 

“Empress Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black of the Grims, and her consort and mate, Rodolphus Lestrange.” The two that stepped forward were both gorgeous, the woman with pale skin, blue eyes and wild brown curls. She had full curves that her robes couldn’t hide. Her mate was a few inches taller, with wavy dark hair and brown eyes. “This is Lord Xenius Parkinson,” a blonde man, average looks. “Lady Marianna Zabini nee Uberti,” a dark skinned woman with thick brown hair and a lovely face. “And Lord and Lady Nott.” They were both tall and relatively attractive, she with blonde hair and he with dark brown. They are all humans on the Dark side, important parts of the war against the light.” 

“Well met,” the King said. He stood and bowed slightly. “I am King Jokun Frey Potter, Unseelie Valkyrie.” It was customary to introduce oneself with their title, if they had one, name then designations in formal settings. The visitors nodded respectfully to him. 

The Queen stood next. She curtsied. “I am Queen Dianth Asia Potter nee Peverell, Seelie Valkyrie,” she said. “Well met.” They nodded to her as well. 

Lastly, Harry stood. “I am Prince Hadrian Fabrice Jokun Potter, Seelie Fae,” he said with a small smile and mixture of a curtsy and a bow. “Well met.” 

They bowed back to him, lower than before as they knew how important the fae were in this Nation. 

“Why don’t we move to the sun room and take tea, and we can discuss this more,” the king suggested. They nodded their agreement so the king and queen stepped off the platform their thrones were on and Jokun turned, holding his hand out for his son to help him down too. No that Harry needed help, he was quite capable of descending a few steps but Valkyries’ instincts wouldn’t allow them to do anything else within a fae’s presence. He accepted the hand with an amused smile, used to the over politeness and gracefully glided down the steps. He then walked a few paces behind his parents as they led everyone out of the throne room. He didn’t notice that as the others fell into the procession, there were 4 men watching his swaying hips with dark eyes or tracing the lengths of his shapely tanned legs as they moved through the short corridor to the the sun room, the few servants they passed bowing politely as the group moved. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marvolo Gaunt was a powerful man. He was rich and handsome, charismatic and cunning, he had an above average IQ and built an empire from the ground up. He gathered followers quite easily, was good to his friends and even better to his enemies before he destroyed them. He had powerful allies in several Nations of non-human magicals, and he could have anything he wanted, with a snap of his fingers. 

So when he set eyes on that tiny fae sitting on a throne beside his parents, long, tan legs crossed daintily at the knee, he knew he would have that beautiful boy. He followed the royal Faeries to the sun room, which was a lovely glass room that overlooked the gorgeous gardens full of flowers and trees. There was a round table in there, enough places for all of them. He had seen the way that a few of his other allies looked at his fae- because he couldn’t think of the boy as anything other than  _ his _ \- and while it irked him slightly, he was determined nothing would ruin his chances, even if it meant sharing him with the Veela, Werewolf and Elf. 

They settled into their chairs in the sun room, after Prince Hadrian sat- they followed the lead of the King and Queen, who remained standing until the prince settled into the chair on the right of the throne like chairs, where the king and queen sat, once again crossing his left leg over his right, placing his small hands in his lap. They all settled into other chairs, Marvolo smugly snatching the chair next to the fae, with the others sitting nearby. A servant came in and served them all tea, starting with the prince then the queen and king, finally the guests. 

As the leaders spoke about the alliance and the war, Prince Hadrian sat quietly, sipping tea and nibbling on a miniature treacle tart, as he gazed out at the gardens fondly. Halfway through the tea, a servant came in and handed a roll of parchment to the king. He and the queen read it and then the queen rose and, after kissing her son’s cheek she left. The king stood too, “there’s been a… development and we must excuse ourselves for a bit. Harry, I trust you will be fine on your own?” He asked his son. 

“Of course, father,” the prince said with a smile and nod. 

“Good,” the king said. He briefly placed a hand on his son’s head while passing. “Protect him,” he ordered the guards stationed at the door. 

“On our lives, my king,” they replied in unison with a hand placed over their hearts, bowing as he passed. One moved to stand behind the prince’s chair, hand on the hilt of his sword. The others didn’t take offense to that, though, as they knew that it was wise not to trust virtual strangers alone with their son, who wouldn’t be able to defend himself against so many dominants. 

There was a bit of silence before the prince looked across the table to the humans. “What is the human realm like? I’ve only been a couple of times, just to attend a few functions with my parents. But I’ve never really been able to explore outside of those events.” 

Lord Parkinson was the one to answer. “It’s quite different from the fully magical realms. We magicals have to hide, because the mundanes don’t know of magic and the ones who do usually don’t like it. They let fear of the unknown control their mindsets. But all in all, it’s quite pleasant.” 

“I’ve only met a few mundanes. They didn’t leave the best impression. They always looked at me and my parents and our guards with… disdain and fear.” He shook his head. “But I’m sure that there are good, kind mundanes. There has to be, in the billions of them.” He nodded confidently. 

“So, why haven’t you been to the human realm much?” Marvolo asked. 

“Humans are toxic to faeries for the first few years of their lives,” Hadrian explained, sipping his tea. “At least with extended contact. I’m past that age though, just.” 

“How old are you, my prince?” Severus asked from across the table. 

“I turned seventeen at the end of last moon cycle,” Hadrian said with a smile. “Now, I could spend many moons in the human world without becoming sick.” 

“You’re of mating age,” Lord Nott blurted out, drawing gasps from the guards and a squeak from Hadrian. The other non-humans glared at the human, who just grimaced at his loose lips and looked at the table. Everyone knew that mating was a bit of a sensitive topic for faeries, and they all prayed that he didn’t just ruin their chances for an alliance with the powerful nation. 

Hadrian cleared his throat, regaining his composure. “Yes, Lord Nott. I am,” he said with a nod. 

“I didn’t mean to offend,” the lord apologized. 

“It’s alright,” the fae said kindly. “I don’t mind.” 

Hesitantly, Lady Zabini asked, “do you have a betrothal contract?” 

“No, we faeries don’t do that for fae. If I were a valkyrie, I possibly would have been put into a contract, but fae always get to choose their own mates. It’s a matter of combatability. If a fae don’t have one or more valkyries, or dominants if he or she mates outside of the Nation, that is strong enough magically to balance the fae’s magic, then they’ll end up with a magical overload and possibly dead. There is also the fact that you never know whether a valkyrie or dominant that you put the fae into a contract with is abusive. While a valkyrie could defend themselves against an abusive mate, and get out of the relationship, a lot of fae aren’t able to because of the strong bond that makes the fae so very vulberable to their mate.” He sipped his tea. “That’s the reason, besides the obvious, that abusing a fae has such a high punishment. It’s also exploiting the instinctual, unfightable trust that the fae puts in their mate. For me, before I choose my mates, the chosen will go through rigorous tests and Veritaserum questioning to make sure they are a safe option to not only be my mates but the future kings and protectors of this Nation.” 

“Won’t you be the king?” Bellatrix questioned. 

“I’ll be the queen,” he corrected. “While I’ll be the main ruler, I won’t be able to take care of the war and protection part of ruling a nation. Fae are naturally the more passive and peaceful of the two. I won’t be able to make the best decisions when it comes to protecting the nation and any acts of war, so my mates will have that responsibility. Though I’ll be able to overrule them if I see fit, and if they want to declare war I’ll have to approve it. But I’ll be more in charge of keeping the people happy, financial things, alliances, charitable outreaches, and other things like that.” He explained. 

They were all fascinated by learning more about the faerie race, and there were several men at the table who picked up on the multiple times that the little fae said he would have more than one mate. They had all realized that the others had eyes for the fae, and were slightly worried about pursuing the boy, since they didn’t want it to cause tension in their alliance and friendship. Now if only they knew how many he’d need…

The king and queen came back after about half an hour, bringing with them a Valkyrie who was about 6’3”. He had shoulder length curly, dark brown hair, and sparkling greyish eyes. As soon as he entered the room, Hadrian perked up and started smiling widely. This made the hopeful suitors narrow their eyes at the man, who just smirked at Hadrian, walking over to bow in front of him, hand over his heart. 

“My Prince, it’s wonderful see you again,” he said politely. Hadrian just rolled his green eyes. 

“Honestly, why must you insist on fooling about,” He said and jumped up, pulling the newcomer down for a hug. He was swung off his feet as the unknown valkyrie laughed deeply and hugged him tight, spinning them in circles. 

“Missed you, prongslet,” the valkyrie said, putting the slightly dizzy fae down. 

“Should I leave now, Father?” the prince said once the world stopped spinning. 

“I would advise that,” the king nodded, lips twitching in amusement at the two’s antics. 

Harry nodded and turned to the visitors. He bowed to them as they stood. “It was a pleasure making your aquaintances, I hope this leads to a long alliance between our great nations,” he said formally. The others bowed back and murmured farewells, before the fae turned to the still unknown valkyrie, kissing his cheek. “Find me later?” he murmured. The man nodded with a soft smile and the fae beamed, leaving the room happily. He didn’t see the glares the newcomer got from the 4. 

After the doors closed behind Hadrian, the king and queen took their places, and the newcomer slipped into the prince’s vacant chair. “This is my right hand man, General Sirius Orion Black, Seelie Valkyrie. He is also my son’s godfather,” the king introduced the man, having seen the glares that his brother in all but blood had been getting. He also saw the lustful, wanting looks that the vampire, veela, elf and werewolf had given his darling son. As much as he wanted to rip their eyes out, he knew that his little fae would have to be mated, and these were good options. He’d heard only good things about these four and it would strengthen the relationship between the nations. 

The queen was thinking the same thing. They both knew how beautiful and coveted their oblivious son was, and if the rumors were true about the 4, these would be good mates. They would protect and adore their son, and make him happy, as long as Harry accepted them. 


End file.
